


In Victory (Larry Stylinson-One Shot)

by narrysbutterflies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Sexual, Smut, Soccer, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrysbutterflies/pseuds/narrysbutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When soccer players Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are left alone on the field after the victory of Louis' winning game, he decides to celebrate differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Victory (Larry Stylinson-One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work on here, and my first smutty fan fiction. So I apologize if it's not the best. I'm getting there. 
> 
> WARNING: This is boyxboy material. Also, this content is for mature readers.

With a swift move, the soccer ball has been kicked straight into the net. The game has ended with the final score 4-3. They have won. Within seconds, Louis was crowded by his team mates, and soon being lifted up. He has scored the winning goal, and if he said he wasn't surprised, he would be lying. His eyes crinkled as his lips curved upwards into a smile. His name cheered repeatedly by the team and crowd was all that was heard, and he couldn't be happier, or so he thought. 

As soon as his team mates have dropped the sweaty boy and the coach has congratulated him for the winning score. The team, with the exception of Louis, have all scattered into the change rooms, still in shock with their victory. Louis, in the other hand, has remained on the field, as his eyes trailed to spot a boy from the opposite team slumped on the ground. Louis felt a slight pang of guilt in his chest, before making his way to the boy. 

"Good game," Louis attempted a small smile, sticking out his hand for the curled hair one to take. The boy looked up to lock his gaze with the older boy. He firmly shook his hand, and nodding weakly.

"Same goes for you. You were quite amazing out there," the boy sighed. Louis smiled, sitting himself down beside the boy. 

"My name's Louis," He introduced. 

"I know," the younger one remarked. 

Louis chuckled. "Now, what happens to be your name?" 

The other boy, ignored him, and began to pick grass from the ground. Louis sighed, poking the boys arm. "Listen love, I'm trying to be friendly here. Please?" he inquired. 

"Harry. I'm sorry," Harry sighed, feeling slightly guilty with his rude attitude with Louis. Louis smiled, setting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "For what?"

"For being a dick. I'm just sort of bummed that we lost the game. It's hard competing against someone like you," Harry sighed again, taking his eyes from the grass and looking at Louis. No doubt he was quite good looking. His sweaty hair was brushed to the side, whilst his eyes were as blue as the sea. Harry felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, turning his gaze away from the boy seated beside him.

"It's quite alright there Harold. You weren't so bad yourself," Louis grinned. It just takes practice. Here-" 

Louis bounced to his feet, lending a hand for Harry to grab onto. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but followed Louis' orders. They walked to the center of the field, as Louis grabbed a soccer ball and passed it to Harry. 

"Even if you're quite advanced at soccer, you still need to practice on simple beginner warm-ups. Lets start by a dribbling drill, then try shooting on me," Louis instructed. Harry nodded as Louis jogged up to the net. "Go!" he called from the opposite side of the field, whilst Harry began to dribble the ball. He began slowly, though his speed began to pick up gradually and soon, he was doing a great job with keeping the ball in his control. When it came to kicking, Harry has kicked the ball, though it wasn't aimed well at the net. He groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair. Louis ran to the ball, kicking it back at Harry. 

"Practice makes perfect. Try again Harry!" He smiled at the boy, knowing he could do it. Harry bit his lip, redoing the drill. Multiple of attempts have been made, but this last one has been a success. Harry approached the net, kicking the ball swiftly right in-between Louis' legs. Louis cheered loudly for Harry, running up to him in joy. 

"You did it!" He exclaimed. Harry was speechless with how these simply drills helped him so much. He was so happy with his success, but also that Louis has helped him. Without realization with his actions, Harry held Louis, face between his hands and crashed his lips onto Louis'. Before the older boy could react to Harry's actions, the kiss has been disconnected and Harry's face was red with embarrassment. 

"Oh Louis! I-I'm so sorry! I guess I was just so happy and-" Harry's words have been cut short with Louis' lips pressing on his gently with ease. Harry instantly began kissing back, his hands sliding down the other boy's sides and stopping to hold his waist. Louis' wrapped around Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Their sweet kisses soon developing into a more intense make-out session. 

Harry ran his tongue on Louis' lips, in permission for an entrance. Louis has accepted, leading to their tongues wrestling each other. Louis lightly pulled on Harry's hair, erupting a moan from Harry into Louis' mouth. Louis pulled away from Harry momentarily, just to lay themselves down on the field. Louis rolled on top of Harry, exchanging a smirk to the younger boy, before nibbling on the crook of Harry's neck. Consecutive moans left Harry's mouth, encouraging Louis to continue with his actions. He sucked the small piece of skin until it has been bruised enough. 

"L-Louis, don't you need to go celebrate with your team?" Harry mourned. Louis hovered over the younger boy, his breathing pace a bit faster. "This is how I want to celebrate." 

A blush crept onto Harry's cheeks, as he watched intensely as Louis slipped out of his damp shirt. Harry quickly mocked Louis' actions, taking off his jersey shirt. Once the two were half-naked, Louis pounced back on top of Harry and began kissing him again. 

None of them cared if they were in public, and that anyone could come along and spot them. All that ran through their minds was how they wanted each other. Louis soon detached their lips for the second time, resulting in Harry to whine with desperation. Louis chuckled, beginning a trail of wet kisses down the strangers neck, and down to his nipples. He lightly tugged on one in-between in teeth, causing the loud moan that Louis seemed to be enjoying to be heard. 

Louis continued his sloppy kisses, until he was to pull down Harry's shorts. He slipped them down, noticing a fairly noticeable bulge against Harry's tight boxers. Without hesitation, his hand slipped into them, and grabbing a hold of Harry's length. 

"F-Fuck Louis," Harry breathes. Louis smirks, bringing his mouth near Harry's ear, and whispering seductively. 

"Do you like that? My hand on you?" 

"Fuck yes I love it," 

Louis chuckles, beginning to pump slowly, earning himself more moans from Harry. "Keep it down love. We don't want the coach to catch us."

"T-This is so wrong Louis,"

"But you love it,"

Louis' pumping slowly began to grow faster. Harry whined, consecutively moaning Louis' name , which resulted in Louis' dick to twitch as he continued his gesture. Harry grabbed a handful of Louis' hair, tugging it aggressively. 

Their lips soon clash against each other again, as Louis then began to slowly stroke Harry's length. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good," Louis whispered

Harry shivered at Louis' words. 

"You're a dirty little boy, you know that?" Louis continued. "You're a little slut, letting me touch you."

"I'm a slut Louis.." Harry moaned. "I'm a dirty boy,"

"You're a little whore," Louis continued pumping, before pulling away from Harry's ear, and pulled down Harry's boxers completely. 

"So beautiful," Louis murmured, licking his lips, before eagerly grabbing Harry's length. His tongue began to lick the tip of the dick, teasing the younger boy, before he begins to suck. Harry's pre-come was tasted, as Louis, shoved the length into his mouth. 

"L-Louis, I-I'm going to-" Harry warns, before releasing into Louis' mouth. Louis swallows the come, licking his lips cheekily. 

"You taste so good Harry," 

Breaking their moment was a loud ring of a Louis' phone. Louis bounced up to his feet, running to grab his shirt and phone. Harry blushed, getting up to wear his boxers and shorts. "Sorry mate, I'll be there," Louis sighs into the phone before exchanging Harry a smile. 

"I've ought' to go now Harry. Today has been quite entertaining," Louis grins. 

Harry tries not to show his disappointment that the stranger is leaving. Louis seems to notice, because he smiles and presses a soft kiss on Harry's lips and gives him a number. 

 

"I'd like to meet up again sometime. Give me a ring when you can,"

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. Again, this is my first written work on here. Thank you.


End file.
